<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不落俗愿望与生日快乐 by SalomeQubid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280828">不落俗愿望与生日快乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid'>SalomeQubid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>U.N.C.L.E. - Fandom, 秘密特工</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在这时一切都是落俗的，但暂时问题不大，因为你也知道它终有结局。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin &amp; Napoleon Solo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不落俗愿望与生日快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拿破仑·索罗根据偷到的出生日期来给伊利亚·科里亚金过生日。这件事是不是很庸俗？而且他知道那个日期肯定是假的，他们苏联人就是这个德行，伪造一切（倒不是说拿破仑·索罗自己的档案就真实可信）。你可以这么说，这蜡烛也是偷来的，这一个时刻也是偷来的，拿破仑现在看起来像个怪人，因为他在逃亡着的、他们正在躲避枪击的车上变出红酒、花和纸杯蛋糕。真的很奇怪。科里亚金的眼睛里写着，噢，美国人。<br/>怎么了，只有这种蛋糕，你指望我有多神通广大？索罗说。<br/>花？科里亚金在明知故问。<br/>那是一朵还没长大的向日葵。谁知道索罗从哪儿搞到的，可能是偷的，抢的，也可能是一百美元一分没找扔在花店里换来的。科里亚金估摸着索罗也能干出为了它枪杀一个花店老板这件事的概率，然后对自己的痴心妄想摇了摇头。<br/>索罗只是得意地对他笑了笑。那些苍白的街灯迅速明灭，让他漫不经心又有点温情的笑容带上剪影的效果。<br/>你知道甚至不是今天。科里亚金嘟囔道。<br/>你希望是哪天？<br/>科里亚金沉默着。他想起他母亲，想起他那片冻土的大地，想起他没法控制的情绪，他逐渐发抖的手。索罗握住他的手，语调在倏忽间变得温柔：你可以等到那天再告诉我。<br/>我会的。科里亚金承诺道。他很少做出承诺，你应该知道承诺对于间谍来说意味着什么。光源是忽明忽灭的、路过一个等待着下一个的，但索罗的体温是持久的。科里亚金看上去不知道该拿那朵花怎么办。起码很衬你的头发。索罗自大地说，他认可他自己的品味，无论是对花还是对人，他任由科里亚金不知所措着，他把蜡烛点燃了，蜡烛像他们这辆车一样短暂、急迫、飘忽，如同午夜行船时看见的蜻蜓和月亮。<br/>他们都会因为这点光追过来的。科里亚金低声说。他听起来几乎像在抱怨，当他没法面对他翻覆的、满溢的爱，他就会抱怨。<br/>我保证它足够暗了。索罗回答。许个愿？我来许愿。<br/>为什么你来许愿？科里亚金盯着索罗。<br/>如果你的档案不是伪造的，索罗说，那这天我就迎来了不可比拟的礼物，我得到祝福，我许愿，有什么问题吗？<br/>没有。科里亚金干巴巴地回答。实际上——<br/>索罗眼睛里盛着那一点点烛光，几乎寒酸，但却盛大，而且还有不该出现在此时此地的，丘比特和普绪克的眷顾，爱和人类灵魂在他眼中闪闪发光，他说：我祝愿你快乐、真诚、不再恼怒，能够永生，但那样你就不可能快乐了；所以我祝愿你有点愚笨，失去控制，能够撒谎，能够逃脱，并且因此能够快乐。我祝愿你有真实的生日。然后索罗自嘲地接着说道：然后我们拥有真实的生活。原来他也知道对于一个普通的落俗的愿望而言，他们的生活太过于动荡了。是什么让他也偶尔想过停下来的？不是死亡的逼迫，而是生活的枷锁，他如是向往着。<br/>科里亚金动容地握紧他的手，眉头紧锁，眼神垂到他锁骨去，不能直视他。科里亚金甚至看起来有点喘不过气。他得说点什么来打破索罗一手营造的、这样的气氛，否则他将永远沐浴爱河，再无暇听到子弹的方向了。到时候枪杀他就会简单得如同枪杀一朵花。他的另一只手还攥着那朵热烈的向日葵呢。<br/>实际上，就是今天。科里亚金说，他们认为没人会看到、记住、相信档案。只有你。科里亚金想。<br/>索罗得意洋洋地笑了：当然。只有我。<br/>科里亚金终于吹灭那蜡烛。在暂时的绝对黑暗里他低声质问：如果我愚笨、易怒、失控，你觉得快乐会怎么发生？<br/>索罗知道他不是在质问自己。他知道他是在质问这样的生命。如果你是一个苏联间谍，你要怎么快乐？这可要比生日快乐难多了。<br/>因为有我。索罗低声回答。你不能说他的回答是有底气的，但终究，他有那么一分可信，而它不容置疑。<br/>他们甩脱了跟踪。天就渐渐亮了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>